A Jonny Theory
This page covers a possible theory that explains Jonny's behaviour and the existence of Plank. This is not an honest speculation. The theory starts off acknowledging Jonny to have been a completely different person with the possession of psychic powers. Jonny's simple and childlike personality is explained to be the result of a lobotomy performed by scientists to make him forget who he used to be, and that way to erase the powers he had. After Jonny lost himself, he reappeared in one of the lifeless objects he used to play with as a toddler; Plank. Theory created by Anastasia Stephan. NOTE: This page is not free to edit. Story Jonny's childhood is described to be a lonely one. As his parents "didn't believe in toys", he often played with trash and random objects. Jonny assumed his parents were the main reason why nobody wanted to play with him, but he never minded being by himself. One day he discovered he was able to levitate objects and told his parents about it, but they became worried and decided to take him to an unknown laboratory in the hopes to get more answers and what to do. But Jonny's parents were sent away with the claim he was dangerous at his current state and had to be fully raised by the experienced lab staff. He was no longer allowed to contact them or the outside world, and stayed within the laboratory walls for 9 years. During this period he was exposed to painful experiments and soon understood that none of it was to cure him, or teach how to use his power. Neither was needed, as he had full control of himself. The doctors were instructed to test his capabilities and had to keep him on stand-by for means of war and secret assignments. It's unknown who gave them these instructions. The doctors hoped Jonny would stay loyal to them, as they had functioned as his caretakers since he was 3 years old, but the memory of his real parents was fresh in his mind and the pain became unbearable. He decided to escape on his 12th birthday. When Jonny disappeared, he was quickly found with help of the chip that was implanted in his head. When he got greeted by a heavily armored army, he was forced to fight back, but it proved too much for him and he got caught. The doctors concluded he was too dangerous and couldn't be used anymore, but had promised his parents to return him unharmed, thus lobotomized him in order to erase his personality and powers before bringing him back home. Jonny's parents saw nothing wrong with their changed son, as he was the same as when he was 3 years old and they never got acquainted to his serious nature. They were just happy to have him back. Jonny, now a simple and optimistic child, quickly started hearing a voice coming from one of his "toys". Jonny ''Original Jonny'' Before his transformation, Jonny was serious, intelligent, and pretty direct/rude. He was playful as a toddler, but the harsh environment he grew up in turned him quiet and close to bitter. Even so, he never planned to take revenge on anyone over it and preferred to silently run away over fighting his way out. In the laboratory, Jonny's brain activity was constantly checked, and the left half of his head was always shaved clean for the wires to be inserted. He usually wore a white shirt and white pants, and was not given any belongings that would allow him to "think" or make a statement. Though this proved pointless. The size of his head is explained to be because of the psychic development of his brain. ---------------------------- ''Current Jonny'' Jonny's memories are wiped clean and he's now a boy who lives in the present. The only memories that remained are the ones of his parents and home. Him speaking to himself from the body of Plank means his original personality is present and some of his powers left intact. The new Jonny does not identify himself as the old Jonny/Plank and doesn't question, what appears to him, a talking piece of wood. Jonny doesn't believe he has psychic powers, but that Plank is a real being able to see and move around. Being able to spectate life through the ears and eyes of Plank is one of his powers, even though his brain translates it to Plank just telling him about it. But not only Plank talks to him; Jonny quickly develops the ability to interview all lifeless objects, when given a face, making it easy to obtain information. None of this was an ability the old Jonny possessed, but it's what was left after the operation. ---------------- Plank Once a regular object, now used by the remains of the old Jonny to converse with himself. It's not insinuated that his "soul" is in Plank, just that Plank's image activates something inside Jonny's brain that allows the old Jonny to be conscious again. When he came to the understanding he's no longer able to control his own body, he had to accept it, and decided to use the new Jonny to move around and to talk to people, even though he knows he's treated as a mere object by most and his opinion often doesn't count. He slowly befriends the new Jonny, instead of just using him for the purpose of moving around, and relives the childhood he never had by playing silly games and going on adventures with him. Trivia * This Jonny is somewhat derived from Jonny from "Edd n Those Other Two Guys". * The theory explains why Jonny is bald, while he was portrayed in the show still having hair as a toddler; his hair was shaven off by the scientists in order to perform the lobotomy. * While Jonny was acknowledged by the children of the Cul-de-Sac in his toddler years, his disappearance has not caused any alarm, as Jonny has always been a loner. No one noticed he disappeared for 9 years. See Also *Jonny *Plank Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Already Existing Characters Category:Male characters